dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lovely Anya/Dance Moms 1/4 Quiz
1) Which Maddie solo do you want to see re-performed now? A) Disappear B) Reflections C) Angel D) Breaking Down Walls/Leaving Berlin 2) Which Chloe solo do you want to see re-performed now? A) Dream on a Star B) Silence C) The Raven D) About Mother 3) Which other solo do you want to see re-performed? A) Look at me Now B) Dancing Barefoot C) '20s Scat D) Creme de la Creme 4) Which trio would you like to see? A) Maddie, Kalani, Chloe B) Maddie, Kalani, Kendall C) Nia, Mackenzie, Kendall D) Maddie, Mackenzie, Kendall 5) Which duet would you like to see? A) Mackenzie and Chloe B) Nia and Maddie C) Maddie and Mackenzie D) Nia and Mackenzie 6) Which group dance theme do you want to see on the show? A) '80s Disco B) Clowns/Freak show (being proud of who you are) C) The pressure to be perfect D) Magicians 7) Which is the most underrated group dance? A) Twilight B) Sinful C) Angels and Demons D) Free the People 8) Favorite dance featuring Payton? A) The Huntress B) Lift You Up C) What Goes Around D) Girlz Night Out 9) Favorite group dance with a message? A) The Last Text B) Children with Guns (Runaways) C) Living with the Ribbon D) Where Have all the Children Gone? 10) Favorite season of Dance Moms? A) Season 1 B) Season 2 C) Season 3 D) Season 4 11) Favorite white costume? A) Angel B) Baby Mine C) Head Over Heels D) Your Dream Will be my Dream 12) Favorite blue costume? A) Dream on a Star B) Quicksand C) The One D) Open Waters 13) Favorite black costume? A) Unchained B) Hear No Evil C) Creme de la Creme D) Owe You Nothing 14) Favorite beige costume? A) Wreck It B) Born to Dance C) A Dancer is Born D) Piece of my Heart 15) Favorite prop? A) Fantastic - fans B) Reputation - umbrella C) City of Angels - sofa D) Pink Lemonade - hats 16) Favorite Candy Apples dance? A) Machine Lines B) Wide Eyes C) Voodoo D) Four Seasons 17) Favorite duet pairing? A) Maddie and Chloe B) Chloe and Paige C) Maddie and Kendall D) Kendall and Kalani 18) Favorite trio? A) Maddie, Kendall, Chloe B) Maddie, Paige, Chloe C) Paige, Mackenzie, Nia D) Chloe, Brooke, Paige 19) Most entertaining trio? A) We Believe B) Girl Fun C) Buckle Up D) Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil 20) Favorite ‘nice Abby’ moment? A) Talk with Chloe at Lake Tahoe B) Ice Cream! C) At her Florida Home D) Comforting the girls when upset about their mother 21) Favorite National winning dance? A) Manhattan B) The Diary of Anne Frank C) Silence D) Killer Bee 22) Favorite National winning dance? 2 A) Black Swan B) This is my Beauty C) The Last Text D) Home Again 23) Which group do you want the full version of? A) Home Again B) Black and Blue C) I See the Kite Flying D) Head Over Heels 24) Which solo do you want the full version of? A) Dance Doctor B) Another Season C) You Don’t Know Me D) Red Queen Category:Blog posts